fjordspassagefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
The classes of Fjord's Passage. There are currently sixteen different classes seperated in four different categories. Stealth, physical, majic, and hybrid. Introduction Stealth Physical Majic Hybrid Each class has 5 different options when choosing. One of these must be chosen. Fast (insert class here) - Fast turns up the speed of attacks - Fast has slightly weaker attacks Strong (Insert class here) - Strong gives your attacks more damage - Strong is more bulky. Clever (Insert class here) - Clever gives you a higher speech skill - Clever is more cocky and likely to offend someone they shouldn't. Smart (Insert class here) - Smart makes you more intelligent, and if you're a majic user, makes your attacks more powerful. - Smart lowers your speech skill. Light (Insert class here) - Light makes your character extremely athletic and sneaky. - Light makes you more prone to injury Understanding the graph A = Amplification bonus The total amplification adds up to 30 Stealth The stealth classes rely on staying hidden, speed, and fast damage in battle. Stealth classes normally stay outside the main combat zone to deal more damage in surprise attacks.They are some of the craftiest people alive, and also some of the most untrusted. Assassin General: Assassins are cunning and quiet, they rely on stealth to kill a target quickly Description: Assassins are beings who are not hesitant to take someone’s life. They are quick, intelligent, and know the right moment to attack. Using light weapons, Assassins target weak points of their enemy to finish them in one shot. Quote: Weapons: Assassins can use knives, daggers, crossbows, and class specific weapons. Armor/Equipment: Assassins use light armor and other light materials. Social: People do not like Assassins. They are fearful of them, and because spotting an Assassin in public is fairly simple, they will report a guard immediately. Pros: Fast Quiet Less fall damage High Damage Output Cons: Recognizable Weak Hated Not very good in actual fights Abilities: (0) () () () () () () () () () () Lore: Silent, quick, and cunning, Assassin's use the shadows and trickery to eliminate their targets. Paths: - Shadow: Increased Stealth Skill, has Shadecall, a special ability in which you become completely invisible and silent for 10 seconds. - Wind: Increased Agility Skill, has Windcall, a special ability in which you become very fast, and very strong for 20 seconds - Deception: Increased Speech Skill, has Mimic, a special ability in which you take on the form of someone else, disguising your clothes and weapons too for 1 minute. Ranger General: Rangers are strong ranged characters that use projectiles to deal damage and keep a distance from attackers. Description: Rangers are focused on their job and normally have a lot of patience. With their range, rangers can have a large advantage against melee opponents. Quote: Weapons: Knives, daggers, bows, crossbows, and class specific weapons are available to the ranger. Armor/Equipment: Rangers typically use light armor and other light materials. Social: Rangers are praised as mighty defenders of all that is good, most of them think it’s just a job. Pros: Ranged attacks Fast Good at climbing Decent in close combat Athletic Tracking Cons: If disarmed, they will be hurting Have to reload their weapons Can run out of ammo Low health Abilities: (0) (Active) Powershot - An extremely strong shot or throw of a projectile. (1) (Active) Double Shot - Shoots/throws two of a projectile at the same time. (2) (Enchant) Elemental Shot - A random element is put onto a projectile. (3) (Active) Locate: Weakpoint - Finds an enemy's weakpoint to focus on that all the time. (4) (Active) Light Heal - Can do minor healing to self or ally. (5) (Passive) Fast hands - User can reload/ move their hands much faster. (6) (Active) Shrapnel - User shoots/throws projectile and where it lands a dozen of the same projectile flies outward. (7) (Passive) Devastation - If the user is using an Elemental Shot, that element will strike down with a lot of power. (8) (Active) Deathstorm - User shoots/throws a projectile into the air at an opponent and hundreds rain down from the sky. (9) (Passive) Curved Shot - Projectile curves around objects. (10) (Active) Piercing Light - User uses a projectile that travels at the speed of light destroying everything in its path for a long distance. The way it is used depends on the projectile. Lore: Deadly power, deadly aim, the Archer's stick with their bows and are the quickest and deadliest of all to use them, drawing the string as fast as lighting, and letting the arrow fly before it's victim can draw his blade. Paths: - Ace: Increased Archery Skill, has Quickshot, a passive ability in which the time it takes to retrieve, notch, and draw an arrow is greatly reduced. - Fletcher: Increased Improvisation Skill, has Makeshift,a special ability in which the user can create crude arrows from sticks, and also temporarily repair their bow. - Scout: Increased Agility Skill, has Feather, a passive ability in which the user moves faster and quieter. Rogue General: Rogues use critical strikes and the incredible agility to fight and win. Description: Rogues are sly and clever people. They will always try first to lie to you about something, and if they need to get into a fight, they are ready for it. Using their athletic abilities and critical hits, Rogues can deal a lot of damage in battle. Quote Weapons: Rogues can use knives, daggers, and other light weapons, as well as class specific weapons. Armor/Equipment: Rogues wear light armor and other light material. Social: Rogues are not liked by the general populus. They are usually thought to be pirates, and pirates are bad. Pros: Great One Handed Skill Great Agility Skill Great Logic Skill Great Reflexes Very lucky Draw and use weapons very fast Cons: Cocky Weak to majic Hated by almost everyone Very low health Abilities: (0) (Passive) Parkour - User has highly increased dodge and can run up walls, do flips, and dives etc extremely easily. (1) (Passive) Rope Knives - Can attach rope or chains to knives to use in combat. Acrobatics increases when using these. New combos are unlocked with this. (2) (Active) Behind you! - An exact replica is replaced in your place as you appear behind an enemy. (3) (Active) Deadleg - Slashes at an enemy’s legs to impair movement. (4) (Active) Spectacular Combo - User slashes at an enemy to create a large combo. Can critical strike. (5) (Active) Deception - Becomes invisible for a short amount of time. Next attack will be a critical. (6) (Active) Speed Impair - Rushes forward to stab at the enemy’s joints. (7) (Active) Skyfall - Flies down from the sky to attack an enemy’s head. Can critical strike. (8) (Active) For the Kill! - User sprints full speed at an enemy’s weakpoint to finish them. Dodge increases in this pursuit. Can critical strike. (9) (Active) Perfect Attack - User throws their equipped weapons at the enemy’s weakpoints and runs forward to grab them and attack even more. Will critical strike. (10) (Active) Grand Finale - User appears under the target to put a blade in their stomach while flipping into the air to move the blade throughout the body. Will critical strike Lore: Rogue's have an ideal mix of combat skills, agility, reflexes, and intelligence to truly dominate the battlefield. Paths: - Air: Increased Agility Skill, has Throw, a passive ability in which the user can throw their weapons with low accuracy and retrieve them for extreme damage. - Rage: Increased One Handed Skill, has Fury, a special ability in which the user has greater speed, extreme reflexes and deals more damage, but takes more damage for 2 turns. - Tactician: Increased Logic Skill, has Survey, a passive ability in which the user can observe the land and use their surroundings to their advantage. Thief General: Description: Quote Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: Thieves rely heavily on Stealth and Deception to trick their targets, and steal as much as much as possible, commonly avoiding conflict of all types. Perks: Great at Deception Skill Great at Stealth Skill Great at Pickpocket Skill Decent at Logic Skill Can earn money from selling stolen goods Blends in very well with regular citizens Can take gear from dead to disguise as them Weaknesses: Are very weak in direct combat Are weak to all types of damage Can only attack while undetected Very low health Armory: 1 Steel Dagger 1 Set of Civilian Clothing 1 Pair of Silk Gloves - See Special Weapons Section Paths: - Trapmaster: Increased Logic Skill, has Disarm, a special ability in which traps can be disarmed, taken, and reused. - Manipulator: Increased Deception Skill, has Golden Lie, a special ability in which the user can convince someone of almost anything. - Sweep: Increased Agility Skill, has Heist, a passive ability in which the users hands are steadier and quicker. Physical Physical classes rely on their strength, health, and defense in combat. The physical classes are also normally the one who take the most damage and stay in the front. They are some of the most noble and courageous people. Brawler General: Brawlers are strong people who are too good for weapons. Their extreme strength helps them in most situations, otherwise they have quite low intellect. Description: Brawlers are the strongest people you will meet. Their incredible strength guides them through all obstacles. Their low intelligence however can make it quite hard for some. Brawlers however do have high self confidence overall. Brawlers are great to be allied with because of their intimidation and power. Quote “Who needs smarts, when I have fist?” -Famous brawler Weapons: Brawlers normally just use their own body to fight, majority being fists. Some brawlers use weapons similar to brass knuckles and gauntlets. Armor/Equipment: Can use heavy armor, but it slows down their punches so they normally wear padded leather. Social: Brawlers are never really taken seriously by the general populus. They are seen as brutes or entertainers for fighting matches. Pros: Extreme unarmed skill High Health Very High strength Cons: Not much variety for armor and weapons Low intelligence Slow Abilities: (0) (Active) Powerslam - Powerfully slams an enemy. (1) (Active) Uppercut - Performs a powerful uppercut to an opponent. (2) (Passive) Natural Reflexes - 50% of the time the user will auto block an attack. (3) (Active) Knockback - User punches someone hard enough to fly back several feet. (4) (Active) Show Off - User flexes their muscles boosting their strength, defense, and self confidence. (5) (Active) Toss - User picks up an enemy and throws them far. (6) (Active) Bodyslam - Performs a devastating bodyslam to an opponent. (7) (Active) Seeing Stars - User decks an enemy in the schnoz and makes them very dizzy. (8) (Active) To The Sky! - User does an extreme uppercut that sends an enemy flying. Enemy will take increased fall damage. (9) (Active) Explosive Punch - User punches someone so hard that they fly back for a while. They can even break through solid rock if done correctly. (10) (Active) Flexplosion - User runs forward and magnificently flexes their muscles, the muscles then create a powerful explosion. Knight General: Description: Quote: Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: The main defender and one handed swordsman, knights are sometimes seen as heros, making them popular with citizens in cities. Perks: Large popularity with citizens Able to ride horses easier Able to craft their own weapons Weakness: Unable to sneak Unable to use ranged or majic weapons Armory: Heavy-Average Armor 1 One handed sword Dagger Shield Paths: - Swordsman: Increased skill in sword fighting largely; decreases shield effectiveness. Makes self more agile, but more vulnerable. - Defender: Increases shield effectiveness largely; decreases sword skills. Makes self much more protected, but less agile. - Crafter: Increased effectiveness in making crafts, weapons, etc. Monk General: Anti weapon user specialist Description: Quote: Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: Perks: Weaknesses: Armory: Paths: Warrior General: Warriors are some of the strongest people alive. They use their strength and rely on their weapons to guide them through battles. Description: Warriors are some of the strongest people in Marin. They are usually associated with adventurers. Their heavy armor gives them great defenses as their heavy weapons give them great offensive capabilities. Warriors are willing to defend others, but usually go all offensive. Quote: Weapons: Warriors can use one handed and two handed swords. They can alsu use an array of polearms. There are also several other heavy weapons that they can use. Armor/Equipment: Warriors can use shields of all kinds and wear armor up to heavy. Social: Warriors are praised for their incredible strength and devotion to their work. Many adventurers have chosen the path of the warrior as well and now when people think of “adventurers” they relate it to warriors. Pros: Great with swords in general High health Can wear all types of armor Incredibly strong Cons: Heavy armor and weapons makes people slow Fire does more damage Ice does more damage Increased fall damage Abilities: (0) () Lore: The strongest and fiercest fighters in all of Marin, Warriors use their strength and armor to take on even the most dangerous battles. Paths: - Skull Crusher: Increased Melee Skill, has Crush, a special ability in which the user can inflict a great deal of damage and stagger their enemies greatly with swings for 10 seconds. - Gladiator: Increased Melee Skill, has Fighting Stance, a passive ability in which the user is more resistant to staggering, and has a stronger swing. - Wall: Increased Block Skill, has Steadfast, a passive ability in which the user is able to block effectively with Two Handed Weapons Majic Majic classes rely on their offensive majic, defensive majic, and for some their summoning majic to use in combat. Majic classes usually stay furthest in the back to deal long range attacks. Majic classes have some of the smartest people in the world. Battlemage General: Description: Quote: Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: These fighters golden principle is balance. They use a balance of steel and spell to take down their foes, giving them a wide range of offensive, defensive, and supportive tactics. Perks: Good One Handed Skill Good Majic Skill Can use up to Proficient Spells Decent resistance to Majic Decent resistance to Melee Attacks Weaknesses: Can only use Majic Armor Weak to Ranged Attacks Increased Fall Damage When not balancing weapons and spells enough, damage dealt is greatly decreased, and damage received is greatly increased Armory: 1 Set of Enchanted Robes (Can wear up to the highest Majic Armor Tier) 1 One Handed Weapon of choice (Can wield up to the highest material tier) 1 Spellbook containing Novice Spells (Can learn up to Proficient Spell Tier) 1 Novice Enchanted Ring or Amulet of choice (Can enchant up to Proficient Enchantments) 1 Infinite Bottle of Quicksilver - See Special Weapons Section Paths: -Battler: Increased One Handed Skill, has Enchant, a special ability in which the user can apply one of their spells to their held weapon. - Mage: Increased Majic Skill, has Conjure, a special ability in which the user can replace the spell they were holding with a physical version of it, taking the shape of the weapon they were holding for a one time use to hit, throw, or stab enemies with to cause a more powerful effect of that spell and weapon for less Stamina. - Zen: Slightly Increased Majic and One Handed Skills, has Balance, a passive ability in which spells and weapons deal more damage when used together. Sorcerer General: Description: Quote: Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: Sorcerer's have trained in mastering the arcane arts since they could comprehend Majic. They use a massive variety of spells to take on great enemies, and help their best allies. Perks: Excellent Majic Skill Resistant to Majic Damage Can read and use runes Weaknesses: Cannot use physical weapons When affected by a spell they cast, it deals heavy damage to them Weak to all damage types except Majic Low health Armory: 1 Set of Enchanted Robes (Can be upgraded to the highest Magic Armor Tier) 1 Proficient Spellbook (Can learn Spells up to Mastery tier) 1 Amulet 2 Rings 2 Casting Crystals - See Special Weapons Section Paths: - Electricity: Increased effectiveness of Electric Spells, has Bolt, a special ability in which the user can call down a bolt of lightning to do instant extreme damage to anything near where it strikes. - Ice: Increased effectiveness of Ice Spells, has Blizzard, a special ability in which everything in a small radius becomes frozen solid for 30 seconds. - Fire: Increased effectiveness of Fire Spells, has Blaze, a special ability in which everything in a small radius combusts for 30 seconds, dealing extreme amounts of damage. Summoner General: Description: Quote: Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Wizard General: Description: Quote Weapons: Armor/Equipment: Social: Pros: Cons: Abilities: (0) () Lore: Wizard's are proficient in Majic, but they prefer Staff's over any other weapons as they enjoy physical combat as well as majical. Perks: Decent Majic Skill Decent Melee Skill Decent Brewing Skill Decent Enchanting Skill Can attach sharp objects to Staffs to deal more melee damage Weaknesses: Armor type limited to starting gear Low Health Weak to all damage types Disliked by other Majic classes Armory: 2 Staff's 1 Set of Enchanted Robes 1 Novice Spellbook (Can learn up to Proficient Spells) 1 Casting Crystal Paths: - Staff: Increased Melee Skill, has Baton, a passive ability in which either staff can be used as an effective Melee Weapon. - Swapper: Increased Agility Skill, has Swap, a passive ability in which the user can switch the spell on their staff instantly - Snipe: Increased Majic Skill, has Long Shot, a special ability in which the spell effect on either staff can be shot very far with great power and accuracy. Hybrid Hybrid classes can rely on several skills to use in combat. Hybrid classes can do almost anything in combat so they can fill gaps in combat. Hybrid classes are some of the most well rounded people in the world. Alchemist General: Alchemists are some of the smartest people in all of Marin, and also some of the strongest. They use the majic properties of weapons, armors, ingredients, and other items to create potions, enchanted equipments, and majically fused weapons. Description: Alchemists are the future of technology. Alchemists can fuse weapons, creation healing potions, enchant armor, make poisons and even more! They are varied in and out of battle so their power is desired, and also sometimes feared. With their almost infinite possibilities for combats, alchemists, though hard to find, are extremely valuable. Quote: Weapons: Almost anything, can fuse weapons together with majic. Can also throw harmful potions and poisons. Armor/Equipment: Alchemists normally wear light clothing, and light armor. Some wear lab coats wherever they go. Social: Alchemy is still is new concept in Marin so many do not know what the alchemists are truly capable of. Their strengths are appreciated by scientists and adventurers. Although their power is also feared by some. Pros: Can use almost all weapons (excluding elemental) High intelligence Poison resistance Strong in battle Unique effects with fused weapons Very strong allies to have because they are varied in and out of combat Cons: Cannot use elemental weapons. (Fire, ice etc.) Low health Low defense Takes time to fuse and un-fuse weapons Takes time to make potions and poisons Abilities: (0) () Lore: With the skill to combine raw ingredients to create an array of potions, poisons, and bombs, alchemy is a rare art that still baffles most of Marin’s citizens. Paths: - Restoration: Recovery time halved, increased resistance to both majic and non-majic attacks - Enchantment: Capable of fusing limited amounts of majic into certain potions and poisons, increased effectiveness Conjurer General: Conjurers are the masters of manipulating space. They conjure up weapons and items to help in combat, while also fighting themselves. Description: From the very start, conjurers have abandoned order. Conjuration is a forbidden majic, but powerful, few even know of its existence. Either way, conjurers create weapons and items out of nothing and use them in battle. Otherwise they use normal weapons to fight making them seem like warriors. Quote: Weapons: Conjurers use warrior type weapons for melee such as swords and shields. Armor/Equipment: Conjurers wear light armor primarily. Social: Conjurers are not really known throughout the public, but for those who do know that the majic is forbidden, conjurers are hated and will attempted to be captured. Pros: High attack High summoning Can use both majic and fight with weapons, thus good in fights. Element of surprise with their majic Cons: Low health Conjuration is feared Must hide their true abilities Abilities: (0) (Active) Conjure Alpha - Can use conjuration alpha majic. (1) (Active) Conjure Beta - Can use conjuration beta majic. (2) (Passive) Linked Conjuration - Can use conjuration majic while using a one handed weapon and control it with the weapon. (3) (Active) Conjure Gamma - Can use conjuration gamma majic. (4) (Active) Conjure Delta - Can use conjuration delta majic (5) (Passive) True Majic - Can use conjuration majic while using a two handed weapon and control it with the weapon. (6) (Active) Conjure Theta - Can use conjuration theta majic (7) (Active) Conjure Omega - Can use conjuration omega majic. (8) (Passive) Perfect Majic - Can use conjuration majic while wielding two one handed weapons and control it with the weapons. (9) (Enchant) Elemental Conjuration - Can add an element to the weapons of conjuration. (10) (Active) Retribution - Harnesses the majic of the Gods and transforms the energy into a God’s version of the user’s weapon(s). Druid General: Druids are completely different from everyone else. Their insanity is only matched by their strength and majical capabilities. Description: Druid live in isolation and thus, most of them are insane. Druids are powerful because of their adaptability in combat. They are also the only people who can use terramancry. They can do almost anything, including healing so they are incredibly strong. Quote: Weapons: Druid can only use staffs. Armor/Equipment: Druid wear robes, light armor, and other light materials. Social: Druids don’t like other people, other people do not like Druids. They are labeled as insane hippies and are avoided by the general public. Not like the Druids want to talk to them anyway. Pros: Very fast Good strength Better survivability in the wild. Good at climbing Resistant to cold Immune to poison Can use terramancery (and eventually healing) Powerful spells Animal communication Cons: Schizophrenic Bad at talking to people Can only use light armor Extreme weakness to fire Decreased stamina after majic use Not many weapon choices Avoided by people Abilities: (0) (Active) Terramancery Alpha - Can use Terramancery majic. (1) (Active) Terramancery Beta - Can use Terramancery majic. (2) (Active) Nature’s Wrath - A powerful nature spell that commands plantlife to attack enemies. (3) (Active) Heal Gamma - Can use Heal Gamma majic. (4) (Active) Terramancery Gamma - Can use Terramancery Gamma majic. (5) (Active) Schizophrenic Vision - The user sees a vision and wants to attack it at full strength. User runs forward to attack somebody for a lot of damage. (6) (Active) Terrmancery Delta - Can use Terramancery delta majic. (7) (Active) Terramancery Theta - Can use Terramancery theta majic. (8) (Active) Transform - User shapeshifts into an animal relating to the environment it is used in. (9) (Active) Terramancery Omega - Can use Terramancery Omega magic. (10) (Active) Marin’s Wrath - An extremely powerful nature spell that commands the world itself to attack enemies. Lore: Druids are very isolated, independent people. Their connections to animals and spirits are known throughout Marin...Their usual insanity, is also known. Paths: - Animalistic: Increased strength skill, has Transform, a special ability in which you turn into any local animal for as long as they want. As an animal, a Druid can communicate with other animals of that kind.(Cannot transform into huge monsters and above.) - Scholar: Increased majic skill, has Enlightened, a special passive ability that allows a Druid to learn all majics up to proficient. - Marin’s Protector: Increased communication skills (Can talk to people and now up to huge animals much easier) has Marin’s Wrath, a special ability where the entire planet seems to attack a certain area. (With things like boulders, animals, and plants of all kinds, etc) Templar General: Templars are warriors of majic, or to be more specific, anti-majic. Templars use their strength and self majic to fight against other majics. Description: Templars are holy warriors capable of using majic to dispel others’. The templars have several options that they can go through with. Their large amount of strength and anti-majic abilities make them very good against most opponents. Quote: “I will always do what I think is right, no matter the consequences. -Famous templar Weapons: Templars are capable of using one handed swords, two handed swords, and various polearms. Armor/Equipment: Templars can use tower shields and wear heavy armor. Social: Templars are seen as holy warriors because of their normal affiliation with the church. Some templars however stray off the path and become necromancers, and these men are really feared. The templars on the light path though are seen as heroes. Pros: Anti-Majic specialists Good offensive capabilities all around Good defense Healing capabilities Cons: Slow More fall damage Stuck with one set of morals Abilities: (0) (Active) Redirect Majic - Redirects a majic spell. (1) (Active) Heal Alpha - Can use heal alpha majic. (2) (Active) Dispel Majic - User obliterates majic in front of them. (3) (Active) Heal Beta - Can use heal beta majic. (4) (Active) Majic Recycle - User absorbs majic from someone or something and uses the power to make their weapon stronger. (5) (Active) Heal Gamma - Can use heal gamma majic. (6) (Active) Reflect Majic - Completely blocks majic sent to user and shoots it back at the original caster. (7) (Active) Heal Delta - Can use heal delta majic. (8) (Active) Majic Explosion - User creates an explosion inside of another person’s body using their own majic. (9) (One time) True Path - The Templar is able to choose one of three paths. The necromancer, capable of use all necromancy majic. The paladin, capable of using the lost Holy majic. Or the Shaman, capable of using support majic. (10) (Active) Righteousness - Depending on the chosen path, a holy symbol falls down on the sky to smite enemies.